destiny_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sierra Rogers
"Please don't speak to me, please don't speak to me, please don't speak to me!"- Sierra, internal dialogue about Uldren Sierra Rogers is a Huntress introduced in Wolfsbane. She was first mentioned briefly in a small "flavor text" piece in Heartbusters, according to which she'd been recently injured. She shows no signs of injury in Wolfsbane, however. She has pale, "mousy", sandy hair, silver-blue eyes, and a quiet personality. She seems to be shy, and has a yet unnamed disability she expects to be judged for once those around her find out about it. It is possible that, like Tevis, there is something wrong with her that distorts her voice, hence her reluctance to speak. She has an arsenal of different throwing knives on her person, hinting that she is a Gunslinger, and has proficiency with throwing weapons. This character is a member of the Dysfunctional Fireteam Universe. Biography Wolfsbane Rogers is first seen entering the war room with Variks and her Ghost, Padfoot. She stands apart from the others, as if she hopes not to be noticed. When Lyse yells at Variks, she is startled and unsheathes one of her many knives, and Uldren makes note of her split-second reaction timing. She becomes embarrassed after this, and even more so when Padfoot sasses Lyse, and starts telling a story about one of their missions involving the Cabal. She takes him outside and berates him, and hold him back when he tries to slam into Lyse for making a nasty comment about his personality afterwards, holding him back until the end of the meeting. Later, she observes Uldren's angry conversation(likely with the Queen) from afar, finding his rage amusing, until he spots her, and she freezes up. She waves to him awkwardly, and leaves, deep in thought about her unnamed disability that she fears persecution over, having lost several fireteams to the fact people underestimate her because of it. She then runs into Martin, who wishes to warn the Reef about the oncoming Wolf coup, asking who was in charge of the outpost. However, he is hit on the head shortly after, before he can reveal his warning, and Padfoot contacts a medical team. Martin awakes believing himself to be Inigo Montoya. She is also present with Inigo kisses Petra, and continues to look for him until she and Uldren meet up, shortly before the both of them are called to Vesta-4. They arrive at the transport station, only to be ambushed, resulting in Lyse being shot by a wire rifle. Rogers defends Uldren, and the two of them escape on a transport, fighting the Fallen that managed to get onto the cabin before taking off. A Captain damages the consol, sending the transport out of control, and it crashes into the entrance arch, knocking Uldren out of transport. Rogers, stuck, is unable to jump out before the transport crashes into the wall, trapping her and briefly rendering her unconscious. A flashback is shown of her previous life, before she was revived, revealing she was musically talented, and that her family and friends were kill in a violent car crash, with her only narrowly surviving. She wakes in the crashed transport with an injured arm , but mercifully little else, and Padfoot and Uldren find her, the latter snapping at Padfoot for always speaking for her. Rogers, when freed, slaps him for his attitude towards her Ghost, and bandages her arm before following Uldren after he receives a Crow distress signal. The two arrive at the Crow training grounds, and it is only after Uldren goes into the room that Rogers and Padfoot realize the Crows were killed by floor-level poison gas. Uldren is trapped and ambushed within the room, having made her stay outside, still icy about their previous interaction, and Rogers is forced to burn her way through the lock with her knife in order to get him out. As Uldren recovers, they feel several explosions, and she follows him when he runs off to try and reach his sister. Later, as they fight their way through to the throne room, Uldren snaps at her, apparently reaching the breaking point of being unnerved by her silence, making no sounds even when she is fighting. He presses the issue, and she tells Padfoot to relay to the prince that she is mute. It is revealed that she lost several previous fireteams, due to accidents related to the disability, attitudes, or of her own accord, over the years, eventually being considered a taboo Guardian. She only accepted to go to the Reef because she wanted, even briefly, a small time to herself where nobody knew her reputation. Uldren becomes angry that the City sent her instead of a 'real' Guardian, and Padfoot snaps at the prince, saying that is 'she's mute, then you're blind'. Thier relationship considerably more icy than ever before, the two press onward, fighting their way through the throne room. Rogers shoots a Captain wielding a scorch cannon, but the Fallen's blast manages to hit the supports of the second floor walkways, causing them to collapse on the main walkway. Uldren manages to escape the collapse, but Rogers is pinned, and he manages to get her out before the Queen reveals herself, ruffle but unharmed. IN the following battle that ensues, Rogers accepts her fate, knowing full well that it is unlikely she or the royals will survive the assault. She cuts and shoots her way through the Fallen, Uldren and Mara assisting, until she takes a shock blade to the leg, and Mara takes a wire rifle shot to the gut. While the siblings take shelter behind the throne, Rogers, with a mounting number of wounds, continues to fight, until she trips and falls into the wreckage of the second floor walkway. Inside, she gets tangles in loose cables, which pull taut around her neck, suffocating her while she tires to reach her knife. Meanwhile, Lyse arrives, killing the last of the Fallen, and healing the Queen. Uldren locates Rogers, freeing her and pulling her out of the wreckage barely alive. When he asks Lyse to heal her, the Warlock refuses, angering the prince, and later resulting in a deep mistrust of her, as she was wiling to let a comrade die. Later, Rogers wakes in the hospital to an excited Padfoot greeting her. Much to their chagrin Uldren visits them, and he reveals the staggering losses the Reef, and the Crows, took during the surprise attack. He states that, after seeing her fight while injured, he is curious as to what she can do at full strength, and, much to her surprise, tells her she'll be staying on the operation, rather than being sent back to the Tower like she assumed. 15 Seconds In the opening of part 2, Sierra is flying her ship, using it to distract the Fallen, while Uldren and Lyse attack from the ground to kill Pirsis, who is attempting to modify the disease. It has been several weeks since the events of Wolfsbane, and she has fully healed; however, Uldren has not let her come ground-side in any missions since. She later expresses her displeasure of quarantine protocols to Padfoot, before Uldren interrupts them while searching for Lyse, who did not go through decontamination. After he leaves, Rogers goes to her quarters, while reminiscing about the wilderness, as she is becoming afflicted with wild-longing. The next day, she is feeling sickly, and goes out for coffee. However, Uldren, realizing that the modified version of the disease is loose in the Reef, orders her to be collected and put in quarantine. The Crow who does this acts without warning, resulting in a fight, where she threw a knife at him, and was ultimately shot with a sedative dart. She wakes up in restraints, in quarantine, greatly distressed that her hands are bound, rendering her unable to communicate. Trivia *She is afflicted with elective mutism. *Jayfeatther gushed about Padfoot several chapters into Heartbusters, claiming him to be her favorite Ghost in the series. Relationships Padfoot Padfoot is much more active in his Guardian's life than previous Ghost's seen in the series, likely due to her disability. He is openly gung-ho and sassy to everyone-- even Rogers. However, he is shown to care deeply for her, fretting over her when she is injured, and showing open hostility towards anyone who question's her abilities. Uldren Uldren does not at first treat Rogers with any apparent hostility. He turns somewhat icy towards her after she slaps him, and is frustrated at her refusal to speak. When he discovers she is mute, however, he is angry that he was sent someone with a disability, and seemingly forgets her fighting skills in the shadow of the revelation, until Padfoot makes him put his foot in his mouth. Later, however, he decides to keep her at the Reef, though tentatively, as he is seemingly impressed with her abilities. Category:Hunters Category:Humans